Kind people can live with just that
by Ellisiv
Summary: The doctor and Clara crash land in Tokyo and stumble upon a white haird boy crying and badly wounded in an alley. Basically Kaneki escaped Yamori with pure luck, there was no CCG attacking Aogiri and the Anteiku crew seeing their opportunity to save their friend. I basically changed the entire story for this. Rated T bc Tokyo Ghoul. Rating may go up. Idk the genre to go with.
1. Tokyo

**Well, look at me starting a new story instead of finishing the old ones. What is wrong with me?**

* * *

«Doctor, what the hell is happening?» Clara shouted, trying to keep her balance as the TARDIS threw them from side to side whilst sparks flew from the controls.

She should be used to this by now. They went on an adventure, got into some trouble and now they were running. This time they had double luck: Daleks.

They must've fired at the TARDIS. Either they made it through the shield, or it was the fact that the shield was being shot at that made the time machine shake so violently.

"We're obviously crashing! But don't worry, I've got it all under control!" The man in the bowtie said as he fell headfirst on the floor.

"NO YOU DON'T! CAN'T YOU LAND IT OR SOMETHING?"

"It's a SHE, Clara, and it's exactly what I'm trying to do!"

"Where are we headed, then?" She asked, stumbling towards the controls, trying to not fall in the process of helping him up.

"I'm aiming for earth! Doesn't matter where. Well, it kind of matters. She doesn't like water and-"

"I get it, now land this thing!" Clara interrupted

"It's HER. The TARDIS is a GIRL, Clara and she identifies with FEMALE pronouns, have some respect for gender identities!"

"Fine! LAND HER, THEN!"

* * *

"Well, that was fun. Nothing like a little bit of action in our everyday life!" The doctor said as he stumbled out of the TARDIS, straightening his bowtie and fixing the brown hair. Clara followed, too shaken to even bother trying to fix herself up.

"Yeah, we don't get enough of that everyday," She answered, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Where are we?" She questioned. They were in some sort of alley in a city, but what city she had no idea. The view wasn't good from where they were standing, so there was no way they could see any tourist attraction telling them where they were.

"Smells… Asian," the doctor paused for a bit to sniff the air whilst Clara looked at him severely disturbed "Somewhere in Japan, I think"

Clara couldn't bear looking at him sniffing the air and started walking towards the street.

"Can't put my finger on where. Or... my nose to be exact," he added with a silent chuckle.

"Tokyo." Clara answered plainly

"How did you know?" The doctor questioned whilst fishing his screwdriver up from his pocket to scan her, muttering something about humans not being able to tell things like that for another thousand years.

Clara simply pointed towards the view in the street, waiting for the doctor to pick up on the hints. The very BIG hints.

"Ah, that makes sense." He said looking at the bustling city around them.


	2. A ghoul's eye

Kaneki stumbled through an alley somewhere in the ninth ward. He had made it out. He made it out of Aoigiri and Yamori's torture.

"I got away from Yamori." He said to himself out loud. He got away. He was finally free after who knows how long. How many days had he spent in captivity?

His white hair blew lightly in the wind as he walked deeper and deeper into the alley. He was lucky to have managed to escape when it had gotten dark, they were most likely looking for him right now and if the extremely unique and noticeable scent and the blood trail he was leaving behind wasn't enough, he didn't want to be extremely visible either.

The white hair kind of ruined it for him, though.

He had fought against Yamori for quite a while. The only reason he put on a fight was because his chains for some reason failed (they were probably a bit rusted) and he had been able to release his kagune.

His fingers and toes had still not entirely grown back and he still had huge gashes either from the Yamori's torment or the long fight which eventually resulted in Kaneki knocking him out and leaping out the door.

Pure luck. He was probably getting paid back with some good luck after all the bad he's had. His father, his mum, Rize, Ryouko-san, Yamori... It was only fair.

He knew he needed to keep going north and a bit to the west to reach the twentieth ward and Anteiku, but which direction was which? How far could he go like this? He wasn't healing since he hadn't eaten in forever, there were most likely Aogiri members (with Yamori most likely being among them) chasing after him this second and he had a long way to walk. It could take several hours in his condition and how fast would Aogiri move? Faster than him, that's for sure.

Maybe he could settle on moving to the fourth ward for now. Uta or Itori was probably there and he could get help from them to get to Anteiku. But what if they were at Anteiku because if what happened?

"Why would they?" A voice in his head asked. Was it Rize's or was it his own. Was there a difference between them at all? "Of course there is," he told himself. He still hadn't killed a person, his hands were still clean and he was still sane. Or was he? What he was entirely insane and just didn't realize because he was… well, insane.

"Of course I'm still sane," he tried to tell himself. "I need to get to Uta or Itori."

"Why would they help you? What if they're not really your friends. What if the people at Anteiku aren't your friends. What if they're like Yamori, but are just playing their cards differently. A bit like Rize. Earning their victim's trust and then they attack. What if they will do worse to you than Yamori? What if you would be better off staying there?" The voice whispered.

"NO!" He cried out. Tears streaming down his eyes as he slid to the ground, leaning against a brick wall. "That's not true," he sobbed "they're my friends. They're really my friends. They'll help me. They-"

"Then why didn't they rescue you?"

Kaneki stopped. Why hadn't they come for him? Didn't they care? Didn't they care if he was captured and tortured by an insane ghoul for days?

That's right… it had gone days and nothing happened. They had left him.

"No…" He whispered. His voice was hoarse and shaken. "They couldn't just barge into Aogiri's strong hold. They… they needed to find out where their strong hold, figure out a plan to break in and do it at the moment they needed.

He needed to keep moving, to get help from someone he could trust, but he couldn't move. He couldn't stand. Kaneki knew he needed to hurry, that they could find him any second, but he simply curled into a ball as blood and tears spilled.

* * *

"Alright, Tokyo. We'll just stay here until the TARDIS feels like she's able to fly and then we're off to London!" The doctor said.

"I actually know of a nice shop that sells some really good black tea from last time I was here. We're in the area and I also know of a short cut. What do you say, Clara?"

"Oh, I'd kill for some tea right now!" She answered

"Then off we go. Maybe I should start saying allons-y again.. allons-y, allons-y… nah, I don't think so. It's wrong with this face"

Clara giggled a bit. "Is it even open at this time? It's really late"

"They're always open, and if they're not open then I'd at least like to say hello to the owners since we're in town. You know, I met them during this adventure here in Tokyo, they helped me out quite a bit. Really nice couple in their fourties of we've landed at the right time, a newspaper I walked by said 2014 so I'm guessing that's the year," The doctor babbled as they walked through the shortcut, an alley between a couple brick buildings.

Clara's eyes fell on something. A white figure deeper inside the alley. "Doctor, what's that?"

The doctor looked where her finger pointed, but it was too dark to see clearly. Was is a stray? It looked too big, for a stray. It wasn't an animal. As they got closer, they saw shapes resembling a pair of legs and arms.

It was a person. They got closer, noticing it was a boy. He was sitting on the ground, curled in a ball. He was crying.

The boy must've heard their footsteps since Clara noticed he tensed up. The pair hurried over to him. He was missing fingers and toes and was badly wounded. They noticed blood coming from several wounds and dripping to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Clara exclaimed at the sight, placing her hands on his shoulders and regretting it immediately seeing how he tensed at the physical contact.

One proper look at the boy and they could tell what had happened to him, but neither wanted to even think about it.

"It's alright," Clara assured him, "We're not gonna hurt you, we want to help."

He didn't relax and he was covering his eye for some reason.

"Please," He said. His voice was weak and was barely a whisper "stay away from me. I- I'll hurt you! You have to stay away, I can't control it!"

"Hurt us?" The doctor repeated questioningly.

"Just stay away!"

He moved away, but the sudden movement must've brought pain to one of his wounds as the hand covering his eye instinctively put pressure on the side of his stomach, revealing his eye.

A black and red eye. A ghoul's eye.

* * *

**You may have to wait a while for chapter 3. I haven't started it yet and I have a math exam on Friday plus some other schoolwork that needs to be done. I might be able to write after school on Friday, but I can't garantee that's when I publish it.**


	3. We don't walk away

Clara stared deep into his eye. She couldn't stop looking at it and knew the ghoul's eye was supposed to install fear, but the way he looked at her while tears streamed down his cheeks and his lips trembled only made her wish to _help_.

He must've realized his mistake once he saw the shocked faces of the couple and quickly covered his left eye once again.

"Please," he whispered "Run. I can't move and if you're here when they find me, they'll kill you. Without hesitation. Go!"

"No." Clara answered, her voice stern.

"Please. I'm… I'm a monster. You have to go, I can't control it."

"Yes, you can," the doctor said. The white haired boy looked at him. It was the first thing the doctor said since they found him. "If you couldn't control it, then you would've killed us already. You haven't, so even if it's just a little scrap of control, it's still there and… We don't walk away. Especially when someone's in this state."

A barely audible sob escaped his throat "Pl-ease. I- I can't… see any more people be killed!"

The doctor smiled a soft smile "didn't you hear what I just said? We're not leaving you here."

* * *

Getting him to the TARDIS had been a challenge, especially since moving him made him constantly drop in and out of consciousness and blood wouldn't stop flowing from his wounds.

Why wasn't he regenerating? He was a ghoul, ghouls had incredible regenerative abilities. He should be healing at least a little bit, so why not?

From time to time, in between the waking world and unconsciousness, he would silently mumble random numbers, but they were muted when he either lost consciousness or coughed up blood 'til his throat got too sore for his voice to be audible. It also seemed like he forgot what he had been saying afterwards.

As Clara opened the TARDIS door the doctor hurriedly carried the unconscious boy inside. The TARDIS, who must've realized the situation, moved the lab to the closest door and they rushed there. The doctor hurriedly put him on one of the beds as Clara found bandages in the drawers, blood still oozing from the boy's stomach.

* * *

"_Ken,"_

"M-mom?"

"_Ken, it's alright to feel pain…"_

_Drip… Drip…. Crack_

"_1000 MINUS 7? WHAT IS IT KANEKI-KUN, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME"_

_Crack_

"_It's alright to feel pain, kind people…"_

_Crack_

"Nine hundred and ninety three… nine- nine hundred and eighty six… nine hundred and- nine hundred and… seventy nine... nine hundred…"

"_Doctor, I think he's waking up"_

"_Take him away..? Don't think we'll let you do as you like!"_

"Touka?"

_Crack_

The light blinded him at first. As his eyes slowly got used to the bright light, Kaneki started to make out the silhouettes of two people. The couple from earlier?

"Wh-Where am I?" Kaneki questioned as more of the room came into focus. His throat was still sore, but they seemed to have heard him.

He attempted to sit up from the bed he realized he was lying on, but quickly fell down again as it went black around the corners of his eyes. He still hadn't healed and he knew exactly why; The RC suppressants were still in his system.

During his fight with Yamori he had only been able to release his kagune (which had been weak and Kaneki had barely been able to move it) for a little while before it disappeared into a red smoke of kagune remnants. He was lucky that he got in the few attacks he did, or Yamori would've easily chained him back to the chair and probably punished him for his "misbehavior".

If that had happened, he might've died as he was in very bad shape from the fight and loss of energy from releasing his kagune… and he hadn't eaten in way too long. He could smell their blood. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose control.

"Well, that's kind of complicated," The brown haired man spoke, raising his pale eyebrows. Kaneki remembered he was answering his question, "I can explain it in further detail later, but to put it shortly; you're in my home."

"You're in pretty bad shape and your wounds aren't healing so you should probably stay here for a while and then we can drop you off somewhere safe. Do you have any friends or family you can be with?" The girl asked

"I- yes… no," Kaneki answered "If I go there I'll- I'll lead them to them I can't do that, I can't put them in danger" _Yes, they wouldn't want you back at Anteiku anyways. You're weak, you keep getting in their way, you're not even one of them. You don't belong anywhere, Kaneki._

"Who's after you?" The girl asked.

"Aogiri." Kaneki answered, his voice almost a whisper.

* * *

**I am so sorry for leaving this fic for so long. School has been busy, but all exams are over, the graduation and the graduation party was on Wednesday and I have summer holiday until I start high school in August so hopefully I'll manage a few chapters through my constant procrastination and writers block.**


End file.
